Goodnight My Angel
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Of all people Roy, I would have thought that you would be the last person to give up from things that happened in the past.'Royai one-shot :D


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or this song.

This song is by Billy Joel called _Goodnight My Angel _WHICH I DO NOT OWN. This is my version of the end of the movie with ROYAI:D

00000000oooooooooooo

She watched him come down in the balloon from afar. There was clustered debris everywhere and the officers cheered in victory of the war with the metal suit of armors. The blonde woman was away from the crowd, standing near a crumbled building. Hawkeye smiled a bit and shook off her helmet, dropping it to the ground with no concern. She sighed and looked back at her 'used to be' superior officer who was about to land on ground, and then walked away into the bloodied field, going away for a walk. Just a moment ago, the enormous flying ship exploded, pieces falling out of the sky. Panic flowed through her at the thought of _him _dying. But it slipped away as she saw a familiar balloon come back down slowly and a tuff of black hair riding on it.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

The lieutenant finally stopped and glanced at her surroundings. She was at a crumbled down building with blood underneath it. Her face grimaced and then she found a stump of a stone, walking over to it and sitting down. She leaned back onto the building and sighed, closing her eyes. Her body was exhausted and strained. During the entire time Mustang left North, all she could think about if he was ever coming back and how she missed him. He already told her he was going to leave, but never told why. He left the day after he told her. She just couldn't face him now after two years; she wouldn't know what to say or what to do when his glorious face glows in front of her. A crackled footstep made her eye's snap open. She placed her hand on the butt of her gun and spun around to the noise. Roy Mustang stood before her with a slight smile on his face. She relaxed under him, raising her hand to salute but stopped as he waved it off lazily.

"I had a thought that you would want to go off to someplace like this; you used to do the same thing when we were young." His voice resonated through her head, releasing her strain in her head.

She nodded slowly. "I liked to spend some time alone to think about things. I couldn't think when all kinds of ruckus were happening in the house."

He chuckled. "So what were you thinking about this time?"

_  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I…I was thinking about you coming back."

He blinked, and his eye patch twitched as he scratched his chin. "Oh, I thought you would be thrilled to have me back…" He talked in a sarcastic tone. The lieutenant didn't say anything, looking away and thoughtfully thinking that a nearby suit of armor looked very odd.

Roy stopped and looked at her with a bit of surprise in his eye. "You're…not happy about me coming back..?"

Hawkeye snapped her head up with a bit of frustration masked onto her face. "No that's not it! That's not it at all!" She was surprised when she saw him close to her, standing and looking her with his hands in his pockets.

"Then what is it?"

She didn't say anything for a longer moment. "It's just…you left all of us without a good-bye or reason for leaving…and now you come back after two years. It's difficult for m- all of us!"

Surprise filled his eye before softening. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair. "I didn't know it would be like this Riza. I was going to tell all of you but I didn't have the words."

"Do you have the words now? Can you tell me why you suddenly left us?" Anger started flickering inside of her. She stood up from the stone and stared at him with a hint of sadness.

Mustang stared back, sadness also showing in his eye. "I left because of the brothers. They made me realize how much what my actions did and the horrible things I've done. I couldn't stand to just sit there without any punishment held to me. All of the things I've done; Ishbal, the military, and other things, I needed something to punish me. I thought of causing myself physical pain, but that would never repress the guild I hold. The only thing I could think of was sending me to some other place where I could think about everything."

_  
Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean_

A slap to the face rang out. Mustang blinked in surprise, rubbing his red cheek. He looked at her with confusion with a remark on his tongue, but stopped as he saw something that surprised him. Angry filled tears were filling in her eyes, nearly streaming down her smooth face, beautiful face.

"You stupid, moronic, idiot! You closed yourself from us just because of what happened in the past?"

He narrowed his eye. "Of all people Riza, you should know why I can never forget what happened."

"Of course I know that! Other people would normally sulk and let guilt overtake their entire life, sooner or later killing themselves with guilt! But you Roy Mustang, you kept moving on! You kept moving on for the sake of your dream of changing how this country works. Edward and Alphonse undid many secrets during their traveling, yet nothing stopped them from their goal. I know how pain filled your past is, but-." She shuddered out a deep breathe, pausing to look at him in the eye with sadness yet a comforting look in her eyes. "Of all people Roy, I would have thought that you would be the last person to just give up from things that happened in the past."

_  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

For once, he was too shocked to speak. He didn't know what to say. His dream to change the country on how it works, yet he nearly threw it away. He mentally slapped himself. Of all the things he's done so far, this had to be the most moronic thing he had ever thought of. And because of his dream, people followed him for it; especially his lieutenant who already agreed to follow him to the top way before. He chuckled softly, then turning into a roar of laughter earning a glare from the blonde woman.

"I don't find anything amusing Mustang; what is it?"

He continued laughing before surprising Riza by bringing her into an embrace, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. She blushed and tried to push away. "What do you think you're doing? And why are you still laughing?"

Roy stroked the blonde's back softly. "I'm laughing because I had subordinates who followed my idiotic dream. For so long you've been following me yet I gave nothing in return."

She stopped moving and sighed. "What do you mean you gave nothing in return? Telling us your dream and doing all you can to change the country is just enough." She murmured. __

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu   
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

They stayed embraced for a moment before Roy spoke. "I'm sorry I left without telling you why Riza. I never thought that it would hurt all of you."

Her eyes closed half-way and she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck. "…Just promise me that you'll stay this time Roy."

Roy smiled. "Of course. But this time I'm thinking about my goal again; to change how this country works. Parliament is doing a well job, but I want to continue to help change this country." He paused and pulled away slowly, bringing a hand to brush her face gently. She stared back at him with gentle eyes. "Will you be willing to help me Riza?"

Without a second thought, she accepted. Mustang grinned broadly and brought her in for another embrace. "Thank you for believing in me. I won't ever leave your side."

__

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry

2 years later.

Roy Mustang, now reinstated as a General, unlocked the door of his house and walked inside. It was nearly two in the morning and he had just came back from an over night meeting and he was absolutely exhausted. He turned to his bedroom and walked in, closing the door softly with his foot. When he turned to the bed, he smiled. The blonde woman whom he loved was sleeping peacefully on the bed, her hair mussed up and spread onto the pillow. Mustang undressed, only leaving on his shirt and boxers and slid under the covers, carefully wrapping his arms around his lover.

Roy sighed contently. Throughout the two years after he came back, it had been heaven for him. He joined the military again, made changes to the country, and was able to finally confess to the woman he loved; with the help of Havoc and the others. Of course, she accepted and returned his feelings with enthusiasm and love. With some urging, the fraternization law was removed and they were able to be together in public.

_  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

He heard a sigh and looked down. The blonde hazily looked up at him and smiled. "How was the meeting?"

He scoffed lightly. "Boring as usual. They already know I dislike meetings, why make me go?"

She laughed with her soft angelic laugh that made his heart soar up. "You're right. You barely pay attention to what they say so why even bother?"

"…How was your day off?"

"Calm, nothing like at work when you're dealing with a group of immature men."

"Well you seem to handle us well concerning that you accepted my proposal."

"You know I would already accept even if you didn't say it exactly." She murmured slyly, fingering her diamond ring on her slender finger.

"Though, I'm glad that we can be together. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else except you; the woman I love and love me even though the horrible things I've done in the past." He stopped as his lover yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite...Hayate does happen to get under the covers you know."

"I love you Riza."

"I love you too…Roy." She nodded off and her breathing slowed down, evening to a sleeping rate.

Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her arm drape across his chest. Sleep began to overtake him and he sighed contently. If he died, he wouldn't be so disappointed about it because he had everything he wanted. His blonde lieutenant stayed beside him for so long and helped him through so much. All he wanted to do was to stay with her forever and never be apart from her again.

"Goodnight my angel."

_  
Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullaby's go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I__  
__Will be_

_000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000_

Yah! The mad bunny threatened me if I didn't do this so…yah!

Heh heh, hope you all liked this one-shot!


End file.
